Many types of leveling devices utilize a simple screw-jack consisting of a bolt that provides a means of raising or lowering the device, the bolt threaded directly into the leveling mount. The use of a bolt as a load bearing leg for the support of machinery can pose difficulties if the machine is to be placed upon a surface that tilts or requires the machine be in a fixed position perpendicular to the support surface. The tilt of the supporting bolt can cause a resulting stress upon the bolt, which results in the failure of the bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,075 to Freeman discloses a machine leveling assembly, which employs a screw-jack mechanism with a ball and socket support and load transmission member comprising a threaded metal shaft mounted vertically in a leveling assembly. The shaft terminates in a ball, which is inserted into a separate ground support base configured to allow the ball and leveling assembly to rotate freely and allow the load to be distributed more evenly about the spherical surface of the socket.
The use of a threaded screw or spindle to adjust the vertical support of a mounting device in conjunction with motion resistant and shock-absorbing members is taught in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,852 to May discloses a machine mount device, which has a special friction surface for resting upon a floor to resist lateral motion displacement. The friction surface consists of a metal layer to which is brazed a quantity of carbide grits so that with motion of the machine mount, the grits tend to work into the floor surface to hold the supported machine in a fixed position. The vertical machine support, a threaded leveling bolt, is threaded through a lock nut to retain the machine support in place to support the machine. The machine mount device further comprises a well-like box which contains two resilient cylindrical bodies which are resiliently engaged against the sides of the box to secure the opening between the motion-limiting element and the sides of the box, and, potentially provide against accumulation of dirt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,356 to Munz discloses a mounting device comprising a foundation body of a resilient material of rubber or other suitable elastomer with a metal cover plate into which is rotated a threaded spindle to adjust the vertical support of the supported object. A retaining ledge on the supported object holds the supported object against rotation during rotation of the threaded spindle. In one embodiment, a threaded bolt of the support plate is screwed into an internal thread of a double spindle with a threaded bushing. To protect the screw threads against dirt, a deformable protective sleeve can be utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,912 to Whittaker discloses a vibration isolation mount comprising an elastomeric material within an enclosing metal frame, the metal frame being open on the bottom to the supporting surface, thus permitting the accumulation of dirt within the metal frame. An adjustable threaded screw through the metal frame rests upon a steel plate inserted into a recess within the elastomeric material and thus can raise and lower heavy equipment support surface. The elastomeric material is configured so the elastomeric material contacts the support surface thus dampening and isolating horizontal vibrations imposed on the mount from the supported equipment.
U.S. patent application Publication 2001/0019096 to Andreoli discloses a support foot for supporting operating machines used in plants for processing or production of food products which comprises a covering element in the form of a removable cap, which can be of metal or of plastic. The cap prevents infiltration of liquid into the base of the support foot. The cap snap-engages around the foot base. The central hole of the cap is equal in diameter to the diameter of the hemispherical seat of the hemisphere end of the foot stem which joins the foot to the supported machine. Holes in the base permit insertion of screws to secure the support foot to a support surface, the removable cap covering the screw holes.
It thus is well known to use a threaded support to raise and lower a supported object as a mounting device and leveling agent. However, objectionable aspects of devices ordinarily available as equipment leveling devices can restrict the utility of such devices and may create problems in their application and use. A disadvantage of the mounting device taught by Freeman '075 is that the ball and socket arrangement is not self-leveling. While the arrangement permits the leveling assembly to rotate freely and the load to be evenly distributed about the spherical surface of the socket, the ball is not free to move from the vertical to adjust for unevenness of the supporting surface during installation of the machine-leveling device. The Freeman '075 machine-leveling device also utilizes the practice of inserting load-bearing shims precision ground to fit. As Freeman '075 teaches, shims can be difficult to use if the machine is to be placed on a surface that varies in elevation between different mount locations. The May '852 patent discloses a vertical supporting element on a base with carbide grits which frictionally engage and cut into softer floor materials and work into the floor. The machine mount apparatus of the May '852 patent and the supported machine are not free to be easily moved after engagement with the supporting floor even though the machine mount potentially provides against accumulation of dirt by provision of resilient bodies which secure openings of the well-like box. The Munz '356 patent requires that the particular object to be supported must be provided with engaging surfaces which in conjunction with a protruding ledge of the mount device engages and retains the object in position against rotation of the mounting device support upon rotation of a threaded spindle to adjust the spacing between the object and the supporting surface. Moreover, the Munz patent indicates that deviations from vertical alignment require compensating adjustments in the design of the mounting device to provide an adjustable mounting device for the required application instead of being initially a self-leveling mounting device. A separate deformable protective sleeve is utilized to protect against dirt. The Whittaker patent '912 discloses an elastomeric material within a metal frame, which contacts a supporting surface such as a floor or other structure, the metal frame being open on the bottom, permitting entry of dirt. Function of the elastomeric material is as a vibration isolation mass and a support for heavy-duty dynamic equipment such as stamping presses, machine tools and the like. The elastomeric material is taught as having a flat lower surface in contact with the supporting surface and is inserted within the metal frame. The elastomeric material insert is shaped and dimensioned to fit snugly within the metal frame in that the sides of the frame engage the sides of the elastomeric insert. The weight of the supported equipment maintains the positioning of the insert within the frame. No provision by Whitaker '912 is provided for easy replacement for the elastomeric insert if such is required by usage or for self-leveling of the mounting device. The Andreoli publication '096 requires a separate cap to be inserted over the securing elements of the support foot, the cap snap-engaging the base to provide a tight seal. The cap of metal or plastic material can be deformed under pressure to break the seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a leveling mount, which provides a self-leveling ball and socket arrangement and self-leveling means of supporting a structure wherein the support surface may not be a level planar surface wherein the leveling mount provides a means of securing the leveling mount to the support surface and to reduce to a minimum the presence of open holes, recesses, cavities in the juncture of the leveling mount with the support surfaces which could result in the buildup and accumulation of dirt and bacteria.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a leveling mount which provides a self-leveling ball and socket arrangement and a self-leveling means of supporting a structure wherein the support surface may not be a level planar surface wherein the leveling mount base design is configured to permit the secure attachment of the leveling mount to the support surface with minimum presence of open holes, crevices, recesses, and cavities on the surface of the leveling mount base and in the juncture of the leveling mount base with the support surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a leveling mount comprising a ball and socket joint with a full range of rotary motion and swivel motion from the vertical wherein the leveling mount base is provided with removable knock-out covers over lag holes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a leveling mount with raised platform shoulders over lag holes of the leveling mount base wherein the raised platform shoulders comprise knock-out covers over said lag holes and provide a clear unencumbered surface with minimum presence of open holes, recesses, cavities, crevices and obstructions to harbor dirt and bacteria.
Another object of the invention is to provide a leveling mount with raised platform shoulders wherein the raised platform shoulder surface with knock-out covers over lag holes is parallel with the base surface of the leveling mount and is parallel with the uneven support surface, thus facilitating the avoidance of significant recesses, cavities, and openings in the juncture between the leveling mount base and the support surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a leveling mount base wherein the leveling mount top surface is in parallel alignment with the leveling mount base whereby bolts and screws with washers inserted through lag holes by removal of knock-out covers permit secure attachment of the leveling mount to the support surface and the bolt and screw heads atop washers present a minimum obstruction to sanitary cleaning procedures and hence reduce opportunity for buildup of dirt and of dirt accumulations, and of bacteria traps.
Another object of the invention is to provide an equipment mount assembly in which the vertical support elements are effectively combined with an elastomeric non-skid base pad to provide efficient mounting of equipment and to restrict appreciable displacement along the surface of the support and damage to the support surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide an efficient means of replacing or resurfacing the elastomeric non-skid base pad by providing a removable male circumferential resurfacing locking elastomeric pad which locks in place as a lock-in place pad for easy placement inside the male perimeter of the base mount and male projections on the pad lock-in-place within female circumferential indentations between multiple perimeter projecting support studs on the leveling mount base with removability, and provides resurfacing replacement after wear or damage.
A still further object is to permit engineering of the elastomeric base pad to required needs of the installation, to modify the thickness, size, and material of the base pad as needed to provide a larger base pad to reduce vibration effects upon the mounted equipment or support surface or to overcome environmental conditions.
An additional object is to provide an equipment mount assembly with design flexibility comprising a ball socket suitable for receiving a ball insert or a fixed stud on equipment, wherein the leveling mount needs to be easily removed to a desired location, a larger than standard stud can be mounted in the leveling mount base or the mounted equipment already has a fixed stud which needs to be inserted in the leveling mount base.